callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nunchucks
The Nunchucks are a melee weapon featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Nunchucks were added to multiplayer in in the July 28, 2016 update. It can also be acquired in the Zombies map Revelations by completing five rounds in under five minutes. Gallery Nunchucks BO3.png|The Nunchucks in first person Nunchucks Inspect_BO3.png|Inspecting the Nunchucks Nunchucks Pick Up BO3.png|Picking up the Nunchucks Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The weapon returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare as the Nunchaku, in the Zombies map Shaolin Shuffle. In order to acquire the Nunchaku, the player needs to perform a small sidequest in the map as follows: there are three alarm clocks, which will enable a special vision upon interaction. While the vision is active, the player needs to find a specific item and melee it, then reach a second location and melee the same item at said location. After finishing each item, Willard Wyler will narrate a portion of the bio of the player's character. The items can be melee'd in any order, but the correct order based on Wyler's narration is as follows: 1. Alarm clock on the roof of Inferno Disco: make your way through the stage light on the roof, then to a pole where a book is located. Melee the book, then you will be rewinded to the alarm clock. Go over to the edge of the roof facing the Pink Cat and melee the second book. 2. Alarm clock on the reception desk of Inferno Disco: run over to the Blue Bolts machine, and melee the character-specific item on a pallet nearby (comic book for Poindexter, award statue for A.J., newspaper for Sally, and microphone for Andre), then run into the nearby portal (door must be broken first using Chi ability), emerge to the other side then turn around to find the item on another pallet. 3. Alarm clock on the subway near Bang Bangs: enter the portal nearby and emerge in the alleyway, then head over to Bombstoppers and melee the script on the opposite side. Once rewinded back to the clock, jump over to the other side of the subway and melee the script lying near Bang Bangs. After this, each character shall find a TV corresponding to their character (inside the train at spawn for Sally, in Heebie Geebies for Andre, on the rooftop facing the RPR Evo for Poindexter, and near Blue Bolts for A.J.), and interact with the TV until it shows the face of their character. Once done, ninja zombies will spawn. After killing the zombies, the player shall proceed back to the alarm clock and melee all three of them by the order above. Once done, a Fire Sale powerup will spawn, and Wyler will make his final narration. Upon using the Magic Wheel after acquiring said Fire Sale, the Nunchaku will spawn. After finishing this, the Nunchaku will always be in the Magic Wheel in subsequent games, without requiring completion of the sidequest. The Nunchaku can be Pack-a-Punched, first into the Shi no Tsukai (Messenger of Death), ''which increases damage and stuns nearby zombies after killing one(indicated by a green light every time a zombie is hit). When packed again, it becomes the '''Kitsune' (Fox), which increases damage further and also creates a purple explosion, killing additional zombies nearby, while also healing you to full health if damaged. It is a very viable weapon in high rounds, capable of clearing out massive zombie hordes. On September 26th, 2017, the Nunchucks were added to multiplayer, along with the Katana and the Venom-X. Variant *Twin Dragons Gallery Nunchucks IW.png|The Nunchucks in multiplayer Andre holding Nunchaku First Person IW.png|Andre holding the Nunchaku in Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Melee Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Melee Weapons